Summer fun with the cullens
by Twilight-lover-2008
Summary: Basically how the cullens spend their summer. Lots of fun and lots of couples. Read more to find out R
1. Chapter 1

A/n just a quick note to say that this is my first story and i REALLY hope you enjoyit. Comments welcome (duh!?) Thanks

Disclaimer; i do not own twilight or edward cullen ): it's not fair!

Chapter 1- Start of summer!

(Bella's pov)

I awoke to a very handsome looking vampire staring down at took me a couple of seconds to realise why. Then i remembered, i have been blessed! I still couldn't believe that me and edward were together. I mean if you lookat me then look at him you would see quite a difference. Him with his striking pale face and butterscotch eyes and of course his beautiful crooked smile. Whereas me, i'm quite boring. Boring brown eyes and boring brown hair. My life used to be boring aswell. Until of course i met edward.

" Mornin' beautiful" That snapped me right out of my thoughts. Especially when i felt the blood suddenly rush to my cheeks.

"Purleese i'm hardly beauiful and i'm certainy not beautiful at this time in the morning.

" He sighed "please bella stop putting yourself down. You will always be the most beautiful thing in my life" It took me a few seconds to recover. His face just centimetres from mine. could taste his breath on my lips. I knew i had my mouth wide open but i didn't care. I suddenly jumped when i realise what he had done

" hmpf i hate when you dazzel me"

He just laughed at my pout. "aww c'mon i know you love it really"

"well yeah but why does it always leave me gaping at you looking like a fool". Again he just laughed. "your being mean to me. I'm gonna get Alice on you." He just kept laughing "Eugh! Well while you try and calm down i need a human minute"

I grabbed some clothes and went to have a shower. As i let the hot water pour i thought about how lucky i was, i had edward and i loved him. And if by some miracle he loved me back. Plus i practically had a whole other family i felt so accepted to the cullens it was unbelieveable. Even me and Rosalie got along now. Then i remembered that sometime today i actually had to get out of the shower.  
This summer was going to be amazing! Me and edward were going to spend ALL summer together, and Alice had arranged stuff that all the cullen children (+ me) could do for practically every day. I just hoped that not too many of those days were going to be spent doing shopping.  
As i stepped out of the shower a blast of cold air shot at me and i shivered. I put on my jeans and a blue t-shirt even though i knew Alice would be disgusted at it. But i didn't care because i knew at some point this summer her and Rosalie wanted to play "Bella Barbie". Alice always wanted to give me make-overs. But most of the time edward protected me. However sometimes he didn't cos' Alice tried her hardest to always get her way. But i put on my clothes regardless.  
As i walked down the staircase i could smell a very familliar smell. Pancakes. But who was making them? Charlie wasn't home and even if he was i very much doubt he would cook and edward didn't eat. So who?  
I looked into the kitchen and hung my mouth wide open again. Edward was sitting at the dining room table and in front of him was a plate full of pancakes.

"Breakfast time for the human" he said with a grin.

"i didn't know you could cook!" I immediately felt like kicking myself. Was that the dumbest question i could ask.  
I immediately felt the blood rush to my just laughed.

"what is wrong with you today?? All you keep doing is laughing" i asked outraged for some reason

"I'm sorry love, i wasn't laughing at you, but i do love it so when you blush" I, of course, blushed furiously

"I'm sorry. Now c'mon eat your pancakes alice is getting impatient." He said with a grin. I ate the pancakes as quick as i could and went to the door. I was surprised to see edwards Volvo outside. Edward noticing the confusion on my face went

"Bella, are you blind? It's raining, i'm not gonna carry you, knowing you you'll get pneumonia"

"Oh" Again with the smart replies. I blushed. Edward laughed and kissed both of my cheeks. They went even redder

"I love that i have this effect on you" he whispered in my ear. An involuntary shiver went up my spine and i could feel my heart rate grow quicker. He laughed and i knew that this was going to be the best summer of my life.

* * *

So did you like it?? Yay or Nay?  
Comments very much appreciated and please be nice.  
This ISN'T a one shot and hope to do loads more. They will be alot longer and be in different characters point of views. Also funnier lol Thanks and much love xx (=


	2. Truth or Dare?

Heyy 2 story's in one day. Aren't i cool )  
Lol anyways hope you enjoy this one =) p.s. i like smiey faces

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight :( or edward cullen :( x2

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

(Alice pov)

I was soo excited, i had a list of stuff that we were all gonna do 2day, however it was 11 and bella and edward still weren't here. Who knew humans could be so lazy. But in the distance i could here edwards volvo. I squealed

"Alice, hun, was that necesarry, that was really loud" said jasper as he winced and clutched his ears.

"I'm sorry baby, but bella's gonna be her soon, that means truth or dare" i got up and skipped to rose's and emmetts' room. "Rose guess what? Bella's gonna be here in five minutes

"Oh ok" it wasn't fair why wasn't anyone as excited as me. Then suddenly Emmett came bounding into the room.

"YAY! i get to play with the human. What are we doing today alice?"

"Well i was thinking truth or dare"

"This is gonna be fun. Do you think she will pick any dares, do you think edward will let her pick a dare"

I laughed "Finally someones who as excited as me!" Then we heard edwards car pull up. I smiled as i heard bella trip. I swear that girl could barely stay upright for 1 minute.

"Ha Ha alice" Edward shouted from the front of the house. Whoops forget he hated it whenever someone said anything remotely bad about Bella. But since he got with that girl he's like a little dog.

"ALICE WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I skipped down the stairs

"I'm sorry Eddy, i forget you get all sensative when people talk about you" i smiled my cutsi-pie smile

"Alice you don't fool me"

I laughed "Yeah but it was worth a try" Igave bella a hug and called Emmett down to tell him his favorite human was here.

"BELLA!" she jumped about 10 feet into the air as Emmett shouted her name from behind her. Then he scooped her up into a massive bear hug.

"Emmett, i need to breathe!"

"Whoops, sorry i forgot humans need air"

"Emmett you are so stupid" i said as i stuck my toung at him

"well at least i'm not short" he said copying my action. I laughed

"Aw i love you to big brother" i giggled "Rose, Jasper get down here now! We wanna play truth or dare"

Again like out of nowhere Rose and Jasper appeared. "Hi bella" Jasper said with a grin

"Yay Bella you're here! Now we can start!" It was so much nicer now that Rosalie was nice to Bella and didn't give her death glares any more.

"C'mon then lets go into the living room, okay everyone sit in a circle" When everyona got settled i said "Okay who wants to go first??"

"Ooh ooh" Emmett was waving his hand in the air like a child in pre-school.

I sighed "By any chance do you want to go first Emmett?"

"How did you guess??" he replied with a goofy grin. "Okay Bella truth or dare?"

"Erm...if i pick dare, can you please remember that i'm only human and not choose anything that will kill me?"

"Don't worry Bella, i wont kill you. So is that dare?" He replied mischieviously

"Erm... Yeah" I think everyone was a bit taken aback. Sweet little bella picking a dare. Everyone was expecting her to pick truth everytime.

"Okay Bella i dare you too...kiss edward" Bella raised an eyebrow. I sighed. Sometimes my brother could be so lame.

"Well, i guess a dare is a dare" she said with a shrug.

She turned to edward with a smile at her lips. They both leaned in and kissed. I couldn't help but squel. Even though i had seen them kiss a million times i couldn't help it, they are just so cute. Rosalie joined in the whole sqealing thing. After about ten seconds they pulled apart. Both grinning like cheshire Cats. Edward pulled Bella onto his lap. This got another sqeal from me and rosalie while Edward just rolled his eyes and Bella giggled.

She turned to me "Alice truth or dare" I sighed this was just cos i sqealed at her.

"Dare"

"Okay lettme think, and don't worry i'm not gonna pick a lame dare like emmett did"

"Hey what was wrong with my dare?" Emmett cried in outrage. We just laughed and he did his wierd pout thing.

"Anyways Alice....erm... I dare you to...ring carlisle up and confess your eternal love to him"

"WHAT!"

"This is for the whole "Bella Barbie" thing. And anyways you picked dare" Edward just burst out laughing. I shot him a glare, but he didn't even notice.

"Fine, i'll do it." Bella was still smirking, but then all of sudden she blushed, then i saw that edward was whispering in her ear. C'mon you couldn't blame me for sqealing, the were just so damn cute! I picked up the phone and dialled the hospital.\

"Hello, forks hospital here. How may i help"

"Erm...Hi, i was wondering if i could speak to Carlisle Cullen"

"May i ask who's speaking?"

"It's Alice Cullen, his daughter" Please say he's in surgery or something...

"Oh of course yes i'll just go get him" Damn!

"Hello, Alice. Is something wrong?"

"Hi carlisle. This is kinda hard for me to say, but i really have to get it off my chest" By this time bella was giggling so much edward had to put his hand over her mouth, but she was still shaking fro the laughter. Even my! siblings were laughing!They had put it on speaker phone so they could hear both ends of the conversation.

"Alice, c'mon what is it. You know you can tell me anything"

"Carlisle, i love you"

"Well thank you Alice, i love you to."

"No carlisle, you don't get it. I'm IN love with you" I couldnt help it i burst out laughing.

"Alice, what on earth."

"Don't freak carlisle, it was a dare, we've got Bella round today and we're playing Truth or Dare"

"Oh okay. Alice you really freked me out! Well i have to go bye" I put the phone down. Everyone was starin at Bella who was still laughing so much she was shaking and had tears streaming from her eyes. Edward was trying to calm her down , but wasn't succeeding.

"Bella, if you don't stop laughing were gonna play Bella Barbie right now!"She abruptly shut up.

"Thank you. Now Edward truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Hmm...okay" I had to think up a really good dare for this to work "I dare you to...let me and rose straighten you hair and put make up on you." His eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT! that's not fair!"

"Hey i had to call up Carlisle and tell him i was in love with him?"

"Eugh fine"

(Half an hour later)

Me, Rosalie and edward came down the stairs. Emmett immediately burst into laughter as did jasper. Bella was trying not to laugh, but a few giggles came through. We had sraightened his hair and then tied them nto plaits with little pink ribbons, we had put candyfloss pink lipgloss on him and put turquoise eyeliner and eyeshadow. All set of with dark mascara which made his eyelashes look VERY long.

"Eugh! Alice i hate you"

"aw thanks i love you too"

"bella will you please stop laughing"

"sorry edward..i really...sorry" she was still laughing hysterically rolling around on the floor.  
Edward picked her up and took her into the next room. We heard him trying to calm her down, then it all went silent. But then we heard the kitchen tap being turned on. He must be trying to get it off.

When they came back into the room everyone was staring at bella. She had pink candyfloss lipgloss smeared all over her lips. Edward heard everyones thoughts in the room, chuckled and leant down and whispered in bella's ear.  
Then she turneda very dark beetroot colour. Emmett Burst out laughing.

"And there's us thinking Bella's all sweet and innocentt," His booming voice shouted.

Bella mumbled something that sounded vaugely like an excuse, but then gave up, she took edwards hand and sat back down in the circle. I laughed and she glared at me and buried her head in Edwards chest.

"Okay so it's my turn now" said edward. Everyone took this as their que to sit back down in the circle.

"Okay Rosalie, Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

Edward grinned evily, "I dare you to key you BMW"

Everyone gasped. Everyone knew that if you even touched Rosalies precious car you had the risk of dying in at the end of the week.

"Edward, Please don't make me do this" If rosalie could have cried she would be sobbing right now.

"Sorry Rose but it's a dare. No go backs."

"Edward you are so dead after this"

"In case you haven't noticed i've been dead for overr 100 years"

"You know what i mean" Rose got up and went out to the garage. We all ran out to her, apart from Bella, Edward carried her cos', i'm not being mean, but she is slow.

Rosalie was standing there mumbling. From what i caught she was saying sorry to her car. Okay now that is a little sad.

She took a deep breath and scratched the car. When we all looked at the scratch it was about 1 metre. I was actually pretty surprised, i didn't think rose would have the guts. I'm not joking she loves that car. She calls it her baby. But i guess she will do anything to look strong.

"Can we go back inside i don't want to have to look at it" sniffed Rose.

We all ran back to the living room. Again apart from Bella. So it was Rose's turn.

"Jasper, Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"Hmmm...well you know we have human food in the fridge for Bella"

Jasper gulped "Yes" He said warily

"I dare you to eat it half of everything" That was harsh, she must be really torn up about her car.

"Erm..okay..i guess"

He went to the kitchen and we all followed. He opened the fridge and made a disgusted face. The first thing he bought out a carton of eggs and ate 3. Then he chugged half a bottle of milk. Half a stick of butter. Bella was reaching. Jasper stopped eating and we all looked at her.

"What?!"

"Are you gonna be sick?"

"No but how can you eat that jasper? Eating raw eggs and butter thats disguting"

"I know it's disguting bella"

"Yeah but even Humans don't eat it like that"

Jasper finished eating half of everything in the fridge and we all went and sat back down.

"Okay, Emmett truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay you have to sing the dangermouse song and we're gonna record it and put it on youtube!"

Me along with every other person looked at jasper.

"What" He exlaimed

"That is the randomest thing ANYONE has ever said" I shouted

"Alice shhhh"

"What?"

Then i looked and saw Bella curled up in Edwards arms.

I sighed "Lazy Human"

Lol, i really enjoyed writing that one.  
Please please review Much love xx 


	3. WATER FIGHT!

A/n Okay, 3 in one day wooo =)  
okay i'm enjoyin this =)

Disclaimer; I unfortuantly don't own twilight or edward cullen )=

* * *

**Chapter 3- WATER FIGHT!**

(Edward's pov)

I was at Bella's house waiting for her to finish her breakfast. Who knew humans could eat so slow?

"What?"

"huh?"

"Edward, you were staring at me"

"oh, well i guess cos' it's your so beautiful and i can't keep my eyes of you" I smirked when i saw her cheeks flush a familiar shade of pink.

"Edward!" She whined

"What?" i ask confused

"Pleaseee stop staring at me your making me nervous"

"I'm sorry love, forgive me" i was inches away from her face now, i could hear her heartbeat increase, however her breathing stopped. "Bella breathe" i whispered.

"erm...." i laughed and moved away from her face. She took a couple of deep breaths and shook her head a couple of times.

"Why do you do that? I nearly fainted" i just laughed.

"Just eat you breakfast, you're gonna need the energy, we're having a water fight today."

Suddenly Bella was bouncing around in her chair,

"What did i miss?"

"I LOVE WATERFIGHTS!"

"Sheesh Bella give me a heart attack why do't you?!"

"Sorry" She grinned sheepishly "But i have always loved waterfights"

"Okay then, well you've finished so lets get going!"

"Okay, are we gonna be in teams?"

"Well by the sounds of it; Emmet will be with Rosalie, Alice will be with Jasper and you will be with me"

"Well aren't i lucky"

"Indeed, c'mon we better hurry up, Alice is getting impatient"

She climbed on my back and we went racing into the forest.

When we got there Alice danced up to us and pulled Bella of me. But Bella being Bella was quite dizzy from the journey so as Alice pulled her up she just fell to the floor again.

"ALICE! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sorry Bella! And edward calm down, Bella needs to get changed. She can't have a waterfight fully clothed duh?"

"Oh Alice i'm sorry, i didn't know i had to bring a bathing suit"

"Oh don't worry, i saw you weren't gonna bring one so i took the liberty of buying you one"

Bella seemed unsure. But she let Alice pull her along and take her up to her room.

I had only been standing there for about 3 seconds when i heard a very high pitched scream

"ALICE THERE IS NO WAY ON GODS GREEN EARTH AM I WEARING THIS!!"

I just laughed

"EDWARD CULLEN, I MAY NOT BE A VAMPIRE BUT I'M NOT DEAF NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!"

This time i decided to silence my laugh but went up to try and calm her down. But before i could even finish getting up the stairs, i was stopped. By an evil pixie Vampire. Formally known as my sister.

"Edward go away, Bella is fine she getting changed now GO!"

Their was no way i was gonna argue with her so i went and got my swimming trunks on and went to stand out with the rest of my siblings. When Bella and Alice finally returned they came up to us. Bella was wearing the same as she was before, owever she looked flushed and was avoiding my gaze. I gently took her hand and she looked up at me and smiled. Then Alice started explaining the rules;

"Okay oviously there isn't really gonna be a winner beacuse by the end of it, i can see we will all be drenched.  
Okay well, there aren't any rules apart from you can only throw/pour water and have fun. We each get a 3 minute head start and....GO!"

i picked up Bella because i knew otherwise we would never get away. We went to the garage but she looked kinda confused

"Why are we in here"

"Cos this is where the hose is"

"Ohhh"  
"Okay we need a plan, i say we try and get rose and emmett first, but..oh damn!"

"What?"

"Alice can see what were planing"

"Well can't you read her mind?"

"well yeah but she ulimately knows whats gonna happen."

"Oh well, it's only a bit of fun."

"Yeah 'spose" i took my shirt off as i didn't want it to get wet, and i already had my swimming trunks on so that was okay. However i noticed Bella was blushing, this was one of the many times i wished i could seee into her mind. "Bella? What wrong"

"Nothing...well it's just Alice put me in a stupid bikini and i look stupid!" She wailed.

"Love, look at me. You will never look stupid, not n my eyes because you are th most beautiful thing i have ever seen" I pulled her into a hug and she immediately relaxed.

"Fine, okay so how are we going 2 get everyone drenched" She grinned

"Thats my girl, now as we have the hose i say we just try and get anyone who comes near us. Deal?"

"Deal!" She took her t-shirt of but kept her shorts on. To be honest she looked beautiful, i really don't know what she was so worried about.

"You looks beautiful"

"Thanks" But she still blushed, and i laughed

"C'mon lets get em' wet!"

At that Alice and Jasper came into the garage armed with waterguns and massive buckets of water. Bella ducked behind a car however i had no-where to run. Alice chucked a bucket of water over me and i still couldn't see Bella. Then out of no-where Alice was drenched from head to toe. I looked and saw Bella holding the hose . She was aiming at Jasper now. And he and a water gun pointed at her. She suddenly turned th hose on and jasper tried to squirt her with water. But she forgot about Alice's other bucket of water. I was just standing there watching all the comotion. Bella, Alice and Jasper were no drenched and laughing as they tried to get each other wet

"Edward!" Bella screamed "Help me!" Whoops forgot that i was meant to be involved with this Jasper shot me in the face it hs Watergun.

"Okay this means war" Alice and Bella were just concetatingon gettin eachohther wet. Jasper came round thae car and i went over to bella. She filled up a bucket for me. _If i go round the car the other way he won't see it coming_. Jasper could be so stupid sometimes. I grinned as istood directly behid Jasper. I poured the bucket over his head, grabbed Bella and ran away as fast as i could.

Thats when i heard Emmett _Okay if we stay in the kitchen and use all the cups of water to get everyone there gonna get so wet_ I laughed, stupid Emmett.

"What is it?"

"Were gonna get Emmett and Rosalie drenched!"

"YAY!"

"Okay, we have to get water from somewhere though, okay we need to get to the bathroom. I've still got the bucket" I jumped up to the bathroom. Bella nearly scremed so i put my hand over her mouth. "Sorry love but you were gonna give us away"

"Sorry, still kinda scared over the heights thing, even if you are next to me"

I quickly pecked her on the lips, then got to work. It didn't take long for the bucket to fill up. Then as i quietly as i could i put bella on my back then crept down the stairs. When i went into the kitchen both Roslaie and Emmett had their backs to me. Suddenly i launched the water into the air and it went over Rosalie and Emmett.  
I suddenly decided to run! When i was a little bit away from the house i heard Rosalie shout.

"EDWARD YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET YOU"

But they wewn't gonna find us.

"Edward where are we goin?"

"To the medow, you need to dry off and we need to lie low for a bit."

When we got to the medow, i layed Bella down and layed down next to her. The sun had gone but it was quite humid.  
I looked at Bella and she looked at me.

"I love you" i whispered

"Ditto" I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss

And we stayed there together till the starts shone bright above us and the moon gave us the light we wanted.

And thats the way i wanted to stay, forever with my love in my arms, safe and with me.

* * *

I love that one!  
R&R thank you 4 reading =)  
Much love xx


	4. Hide and Seek

**Okay, I know I haven't updated this story in a reeeeally long time but I've been busy and stuff,  
But I'm updating now =)  
Okay R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4- Hide and seek**

**(Jasper's POV)**

Today we were going to play hide and seek. Honestly I thought it was a bit unfair. Well for me, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett anyway. Edward and Alice were alright. Edward would be able to 'Hear' us and Alice could just see where we were hiding. But it's what Alice wanted and I've learnt never to get in between Alice and her idea's. So now we were just awaiting the arrival of our special guest. Formally known as Bella. I could feel the impatience coming of Alice. She was not happy. Edward and Bella were already 15 minute's late. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if she was in A&E…again.

"WE'RE HERE!" Thank goodness for that Alice was on the verge of exploding

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!! WE'VE BEEN WAITING 15 MINUTES. 15 WHOLE MINUTES" oh god she was going to kill him. My automatic reaction was to send out a wave of serenity and calmness. She visibly relaxed and her shoulders sagged. Then a very curious Bella popped out from behind Edward back.

"Sorry Alice but I woke up late and then we had to run here and I felt sick so we had to stop and erm..Yeah?"

Alice sighed "its fine Bella, I was just bored" She shot a grateful look at me and mouthed "Thank you"

"So what do you have planned today sis?" asked Edward as he wrapped his arms round Bella's waist

Alice smiled "HIDE AND SEEK" she screamed. I groaned and clutched my ears

"Surely that's not fair" said Bella with a confused look on her face "I mean Edward can just read people's minds to see where they are and Alice you can just look into the future and see where were gonna hide"

"Yeah but Edward can't read your mind and I promise not to look into the future and everyone else can just block their thoughts. Don't worry Bella it's gonna be fun"

"Fine but I dibs not counting first"

Emmett rushed into the room "There is no way I'm going first either"

"Me neither" Shouted Rosalie from the living room. She didn't need to shout but I'm sure she was just doing it for Bella's sake.

"Me neither" chorused Alice and Edward

Great that means I have to count. Eugh they all knew I hated counting. Sometimes I feel like they all hate me. Edward shot me smirk. _Oh be quiet why don't you go back to being Bella's puppy. _His face quickly turned into a frown. Ha that showed him!

"Fine I'll count first"

"Thanks Jazzy" I winced I didn't like my pet name Alice gave me. Jazz was bearable but Jazzy sounded kinda gay. Edward burst out laughing. I shot him a look and he quickly shut up.

"And for Bella's sake I think we should go at human speed" eugh great so now I can't even run properly.

"Kay what am I counting too?"

"Hmm, about 100"

"Kay, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…"

They all sped of leaving me alone by the front door, gosh this was going to be boring …10, 11, 12, 13... I wonder where they were hiding; Bella wouldn't be hard to find all I would have to do was find her scent. The others might be a bit trickier…20, 21, 22, 23… I heard a massive thump from the upstairs bathroom. Then what sounded a lot like Emmett, whisper 'Crap!' He was going to be easy to find. I guess Edward would be with Bella. And I was just assuming that Rosalie was going to somewhere near a mirror…

**(Alice POV)**

"Kay so everyone ready" This was going to be so fun

"Yep, I already fell over in the bathroom" Said Emmett proudly, honestly I don't know why he was so proud of himself but I guess that's just Emmett.

We were all gonna run out the house and go hide somewhere far away. But Bella being the spoilsport said we couldn't go out of the state. Honestly if Edward would just hurry up and change her, this would be a lot easier. I heard a low growl from Edward. _Shhesh, you don't like what your hearing? Then don't listen. _I started reciting the alphabet backwards in polish just to annoy him.

"OKAY ALICE I GET IT!" Everyone looked kinda shocked. Bella actually jumped. I just stood there grinning like an idiot.

"What was Alice doing?" Bella questioned

"She was reciting the whole alphabet in Polish. BACKWARDS!"

"Never said you had to listen to my thoughts did I?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. A sure sign he was annoyed with me. TRIUMPH!. He just glared at me. But was soon comforted by Bella.

All of a sudden I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Found you" Jasper whispered in my ear

Damm we forgot to actually run away, we were just standing in the middle of the garden

Stupid Edward

* * *

**Lol like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Either 1 please review =)**


End file.
